


On A Wing And A Prayer

by Navajo_Woman



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Wing Grooming, Wing Kink, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 19:00:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4798796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Navajo_Woman/pseuds/Navajo_Woman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas needs his wings groomed in the worst way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On A Wing And A Prayer

Holy fuck, there were more feathers on the kitchen floor! Dean had been following a trail of blue-black feathers from his bathroom all the way through the bunker and now, there was a pile of them in the kitchen. They were small and there weren't like a shit ton of them, but they definitely had Dean concerned.

In addition, Cas had not been himself the last few days. For one, he had been positively grumpy. Very un-Cas-like behavior, to be sure. He was stomping around the bunker, muttering and grumbling to himself. Every time Dean had asked him if he was okay, he would get his head bit off.

Something was very, very wrong.

So Dean went to Sam and expressed his concern that something was wrong with the angel. And what Dean wanted was for Sam to call Gabe.

Sam really didn't want Gabe around because of his blatant attempts to get Sam to have sex with him, and Sam was pretty uncomfortable with that whole thing. But he agreed to do it because of Dean's real worry over Cas' wellbeing.

Sam had barely said, GABE when he was there.

"Sammich, my love! You called?"

Sam growled, but Dean stepped in between them and started to describe what was going on with Cas.

Gabe said, "Stop right there, Dean-o. I know exactly what is wrong, and you are right, it is serious."

Dean got a look of extreme worry on his face. "Oh fuck, Gabe. What is it? What's wrong?"

Gabe simply said, "Cas needs his wings groomed."

Dean's look of worry changed to confusion in the wink of an eye.

"Wings? Groomed? What the fuck does that mean, Gabe? Can't he groom them himself?

"Oh you humans, such dummies," Gabe sighed. "Okay, follow along. Back in the good old millennia, all the angels live happily together in Heaven, capiche? We would groom each other whenever it was needed. Unfortunately, apocalypse, war in heaven, yadda yadda yadda… now angels like Cas and I don't have access to heaven anymore. No one to groom us."

Dean was beginning to get it, but there was one question he needed to ask. "Can't you groom him?"

"That would be easier, wouldn't it Dean-bean? But no, I can't groom Cas, he can't groom me. Several reasons for this: first, Cas is Seraph, I am Archangel. Different wings, different hierarchy. Next, you need to have a real bond with the person who grooms you. In case you haven't noticed, the only bond Cas and I share is the bond of mutual hostility."

"So, Dean-o, that leaves you. Looks like you need to be Cas' groomer. And by the way, if he goes too long without being groomed, he will lose the ability to fly."

With that, Gabe turned to Sam and began to wiggle his eyebrows in a suggestive manner. Time to go!

 

Dean found Cas in the kitchen, walking around and sort of muttering. Dean actually saw two small feathers just sort of materialize out of nowhere and flutter to the floor.

Dean walked up behind Cas and put his arms around the angel's waist. Cas jumped and attempted to pull away. Dean held him tightly.

Cas turned around in Dean's arms and said, "Let me go, Dean. How many times do I have to tell you I am fine?"

Dean looked intently at Cas and said, "No, Cas, you're not fine. I know you need to have your wings groomed, and I am going to be the one to groom them."

Cas had a look of complete shock on his face. "How did you find you…"

Dean put a finger to Cas' lips. "It doesn't matter how I found out. I know now and we are going to take care of this… together. What I don't get is why you didn't just come to me and explain the situation long before this?"

Cas looked sad and replied, "It requires a great bond between angel and groomer. I didn't feel you were ready for this kind of commitment between us."

Dean lifted Cas' face with a finger under the angel's chin.

"You goofy thing. I am your fully committed friend. You should know that by now. You can ask me anything and I will always try to help you. Now, let's get started!"

 

Boom! Cas was sitting on the bed, with Dean cross-legged behind him. Cas sighed and there was a shimmer in the air. It started more as a feeling than anything tangible. Dean felt it in his chest, and interestingly enough, in his crotch.

There was a sort of vibration in the room, and then little by little, the room seemed to lighten up. There were crackles of light and sharp snaps of electricity. Suddenly, Dean could see them.

They were impossibly huge. Like the shadow of them back in the barn so long ago, they filled the room and beyond. By beyond, Dean could see them just sort of disappear into the walls in the places where they didn't fit in the room.

There was shimmer and light and a gentle play of color and darkness. Dean couldn't come up with human words to describe what he was seeing and what he was feeling… it was all just experiencing instead of anything he could wrap his brain around.

But he could clearly see that the wings needed attention. Badly. There were patches where feathers were missing, areas where they looked ragged and torn up and places where the feathers were sort of tangled and twisted. It really was heartbreaking to see such other-worldly beauty so in need of attention.

Without knowing exactly what to do, Dean just decided to go for it and if he was doing anything wrong then Cas would have to just tell him.

Dean decided to start with what was closest to him. He reached his hands to the tops of the largest feathers that were closest to Cas. He started at the top, near the crest. He put his hands in and just slipped his hands down the primary feathers, patting them back into place and working out any kinks he could feel within them.

Cas actually moaned and fluttered. Dean was afraid at first that he had hurt Cas in some way, but no, this was a sort of erotic, ‘let's-do-the-dirty' sort of moan. Dean felt a sort of pull in his groin. It was kind of a vibration and kind of a caress… just short of giving him raging hard-on.

"This is interesting' Dean thought.

He raised his hands up to the crest again, but this time his hands came in contact with a hard nubby thing on the side of Cas' wing where it attached to his body. Dean touched it and his hands came away covered in an oily substance that smelled like cinnamon, clover and peach pie, all rolled into one.

“Cas, what is this?”

“It is oil used in grooming. It is very, um… erotic for me. Difficult to explain.”  Cas fluttered his wings again and shifted his position.

Dean touched the gland again and got a hand-full of the oil. He used it to rub down the primary feathers that he had been straightening out. The oil made the feathers shine and, well, glow, sort of. But Dean noticed that the oil was pretty fucking erotic for him, too. He had a huge boner now.

Without turning his head, Cas said, “You are very aroused, Dean.”

Dean laughed and said, “Well, so are you!”

“This is very true. I will help.”

And with that, they were both naked.

 

“Cas,” Dean’s voice was low and needy, “Why did you do that?”

“I believe we will both be more comfortable, Dean.”

Sigh… No point in arguing.

Dean went back and forth from wing to wing, straightening feathers, fluffing feathers, and spreading oil. The only problem was every time he touched Cas’ oil glands, the more worked up he got. His cock was throbbing and diamond hard. His balls were hanging low, full and almost painful. He wanted to help Cas, to be his ‘wing man’ so to speak, but he felt that his balls were going to explode if he didn’t get some sort of relief.

Dean just kept stealing glances at Cas’ ass right in front of him on the bed.

Cas’ tight, round and perfect ass…

Suddenly Cas said, “You know I can hear you, Dean. You are praying, praying to have sex with me.”

Dean sputtered, “What? No… I just…”

Cas said quietly, “We can, you know.”

Dean gulped. Cas turned around on the bed to face him. Dean wasn’t even having a coherent thought anymore, he just _wanted…_ he _ached…_

Dean leaned forward and took Cas’ face in his hands. He pulled Cas’ face forward and kissed him. At first it was just a touching of lips. Dean could feel how chapped Cas’ lips were, yet so soft. Then Cas opened his lips and Dean’s tongue went right in. He explored Cas’ mouth and played with his tongue. It got hotter and wetter and messier by the second.

As much as Dean wanted to take his time and do this right, he couldn’t. He could smell the oil, all over Cas and on his own hands. Every whiff was like the most exotic aphrodisiac. Dean pushed Cas down on his back, spread his legs and pushed them up onto Dean’s shoulders.

Cas was moaning and looked completely gone as well. Dean reached over Cas’ shoulder and gathered oil into his hand. He reached down to Cas’ tight, closed little hole. Dean spread the oil all around Cas’ hole, and then he swirled his finger around and around it.

Cas was moaning louder and began to beg, “Dean, please… please…”

Dean shushed him and said, “Babe, I’ve got to open you up first, I don’t want to hurt you.” Dean ran his index finger up inside Cas and pulled it back, then plunged it back in. Cas groaned and pushed back on Dean as if trying to shove the finger in more.

Dean added another finger and then a third. Cas was fucking himself wildly on them. Finally Dean couldn’t take a second more.

Dean snatched his fingers out of Cas and positioned himself better between Cas’ legs. He grabbed his aching cock and pushed the head of it past the rim of tight muscle and into Cas. He actually saw stars. He felt his brain explode and come back to be pieced together again. He heard Cas ruffle his wings wildly,

Dean shoved inside Cas to the hilt. He felt his balls slap Cas’ ass. Cas was bucking and thrashing under Dean. Dean pulled back, almost out of Cas but not quite, and then plunged in again. He developed a rhythm but it was fast and hard, almost brutal but not quite, needy and dominant and good… oh so fucking good…

Dean knew he was coming but it wasn’t like any orgasm he had ever had before. In fact to even call this an orgasm was like calling the Grand Canyon a hole in the ground, like calling Michelangelo a house painter or maybe like…Dean’s brain just shut off.

When he came back into himself, he had no idea if it had been a minute or two or days. He was lying half on top of Cas, their arms and legs all entwined and mixed up to the point that Dean couldn’t tell which ones were actually his. Cas’ eyes were closed.

“Cas?” Dean was quiet and tentative. Cas smiled without opening his eyes.

“Hello, Dean.” That gravely voice sounded too fucking erotic!

“What just happened?” Dean was too blown away and too tired to move.

“We bonded: my grace to your soul.”

“Uh, okay… what does that mean, exactly?”

“Well, we are mated.” Cas sounded so sex blown.

“Mated? As in, well, mated?” Dean was a touch confused.

“Yes, Dean, as in mated. But to be truthful, we have been mostly mated since I pulled you from hell. This was, well, sort of like a consummation of our bonding.”

“Oh. Okay, this actually makes a kind of sense to me. I’ll be able to resume grooming you after I rest up for a bit.”

Cas fluffed and rustled his wings. “All right, Dean. Thank you. And you do realize this will happen every time you groom me?

  
“Every time?” Dean choked a little. “Well, awesome!”


End file.
